dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonanon
Bonanon better known by his pseudonym Badu Jackson is a supporting protagonist in the manga Dragon Ball AX Bonanon's name is a pun on the fruit Banana unlike other Saiyans whose names are usually based on Vegetables Appearance In Dragon Ball AX, Bonanon is a black haired young Saiyan male wearing a pink and orange Martial Arts Uniform. Bonanon is a rather tall individual standing at 6’3 much taller than Son Goku and eclipsing over Vegeta but far shorter than Piccolo and IX Personality Bonanon is a kind-hearted being of righteous intentions. But due to his father being the galactic space pirate Turles: Xeno he has always held his Earthling mother at higher standard than his father. Despite being half-Saiyan he is far more aggressive than Gohan or Trunks were at his young age. Despite that he is a good friend who will do anything to protect his friends even if his help is not wanted. Bonanon is a fighting prodigy he was able to create his own techniques at a very young age. He is said to be quite the ladies’ man. Biography Background Pre-Time Patrol Bonanon was born approximately three years after Frieza was resurrected. His mother never told Turles: Xeno that she was pregnant with his baby due to his malicious nature as Turles most likely would have sent him to another Planet to destroy it for his father. Bonanon was originally nothing more than a United Systems soldier wanting a chance to prove himself. When he was captured by John Phoenix’s Group, Jierra saw Bonanon’s potential and teleported him to Conton City where he was greeted by Captain Jay Hunterdon who wanted to recruit him into his Echo Squadron and to test him he drew his sword and attacked him with it and Bonanon blocked it proving his strength. Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Bonanon was not present during the main story of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 due to being just recruited. He was sent to the Patroller Academy due to him not mastering his powers well enough to be an official Time Patroller. After the Bonanon helped Ace defeat Frieza: Xeno he was made an official Time Patroller . Dragon Ball AX Main article: Rycon Saga Bonanon plays a far more prominent role in this story, He is given more important missions but not still a real Time Patroller. Bonanon is sent back to the Patroller Academy to learn more before given more field missions, while on a standard study on the universe Bonanon discovered Frieza's homeworld: Planet Eis, Home of the Arcrosians and their leader: the fearsome warrior IX. Tomoma decided to recruit Bonanon in to Alpha Squadron, Tomoma gave Bonanon a role in his Elite Patroller Squadron as a Field Combatant and Operations Officer as Tomoma saw his academic records and his intelligence rivals Gohan's. Masters Instructors Turles - His father Turles will appear in Conton City on an outcropping near the portal to Majin Buu's House (which floats in the sky over the lake outside the Mushroom Desert). He offers Bonanon a chance to join him as a member of his Crusher Corps. and Bonanon can train under him under the pretense of joining his band of space pirates, He never tells Turles that he is his son. Son Gohan - As a favor from Tomoma, Gohan took up Bonanon as his student, the training Gohan put Bonanon through made his power level rose from 5 to 12,000 Statements by the author Bonanon is said to be the strongest being on Earth. Bonanon joined the Space Force division of the United Systems Military. Bonanon's power surpasses Final Form Frieza but not quite on the level Full Power Super Saiyan Goku. Power Although not as powerful as Tomoma or IX, Bonanon is still quite powerful, being able to take on most enemies with relative ease. Gohan himself said that he can’t defeat him without going Super Saiyan. He impressed Elder Kai enough to perform the ritual of Unlock Potential, resulting Bonanon's new form Potential Unleashed, a form that draws out his potential from the deepest parts of his Saiyan Power. Because Goku and the rest of the Dragon Team are either dead or retired from fighting. Despite his relative inexperience when compared to Tomoma or Jay Hunterdon , Bonanon is still a very skilled fighter as he's a globally ranked fighter on Earth being #7 for three straight years. His greatest strength is actually his intelligence, as he was able to create an algorithm to chart the (relatively unexplored) South Galaxy to find Plant Eis. Abilities Peak of human physical condition: As a former a U.S Space Force Soldier turned Time Patroller, Bonanon is in top physical condition. Despite his small frame, he is strong enough to break Vegeta’s guard and lift his own body weight while using a ladder. Bonanon is able to throw an arrow with enough force to incapacitate, if not kill, a well-trained soldier. Bonanon has also demonstrated excellent reflexes, being able to catch an arrow from the air on multiple occasions, catch a spear when thrown towards him and dodge attacks from several types of weaponry such as bullets, lasers and even flamethrowers. Adept Martial Artist: Although not on the caliber of Tomoma, Bonanon is one of Alpha Squadron's best martial artists, possessing more black belts than the notorious Agent X. Bonanon employs various fighting styles such as Egyptian Jiu-Jitsu, Australian Street Fighting, Wrestling, Taekwondo, and uses pressure point attacks. He was able to take down Son Gohan in a sparring match. Agent X underestimated Bonanon in their fight because both were trained by Time Patrol even after being tortured, he was able to defeat Agent X. He has been overcome in physical combat on many occasions, especially by opponents with superhuman strength, such as Bonanon's sense of fighting is so instinctive that he was able to circumvent Frieza's mind-reading ability. Even while not at peak health, he displayed the ability to defeat a group of Elite Frieza Force soldiers in hand to hand combat. Master knife wielder: Bonanon is an expert at using knives in combat, as he uses a small knife to disarm and defeat Blake, a trained swordsman. Bonanon is also an expert at knife-throwing, as he was able to kill someone with gun before they could fire at him. He has also demonstrated the ability to throw several knives in quick succession, shown by his encounters at the Time Rift, when mind controlled by Cumber. Indomitable will/High pain tolerance: Just like most members of the Time Patrol, Bonanon has shown an incredible tolerance to pain. For example, when Trunks was stitching a wound on his back, Bonanon showed no sign of pain, not even a flinch. Frieza himself even acknowledged that torture would prove fruitless on him. Similarly, Bonanon has shown a very high tolerance for alcohol, He has even fought efficiently while high on marijuana, Bonanon is shown to have great mental strength, able to resist the massive sound waves after Hit used the Tides of Time on him. Flight – The ability to levitate with the use of ki. Bonanon is capable of using this technique from the start though after accidentally flying around Conton City, Chronoa warns him that he cannot use Flight in Conton City until he acquires a flying license which is issued to Elite Time Patrollers as flying without one is illegal. Boost Dash - The ability to create an aura to enhance flight speed. Ki Blast - The most basic form of ki attack. Ki Sense - Bonanon can sense ki ''naturally. '''Shapeshifting' – Having learned shapeshifting in the Shapeshifting Academy, Bonanon can transform into anything, even inanimate objects. Unlike Oolong, Bonanon mastered shapeshifting by actually graduating from the Shapeshifting Academy and can hold a form as long as necessary as such. However he can’t mimic bodily scents, so people with heightened senses such as Tomoma can tell if when Bonanon is using his power. Trivia * TitanXLV has stated that Bonanon is based his childhood friend Moise James. * Bonanon is (despite his age) a decorated Spaceman as he has 27 ribbons and medals Category:TitanXLV Category:Dragon Ball AX Category:Half Saiyan Category:Future Characters